fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Skull Devil
Skull Devil, also known as The Big One or Ramarak, is the main antagonist of the 2017 monster film, Kong: Skull Island, the second installment in Legendary's MonsterVerse. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Lizzie vs. Skull Devil History Voracious and violent creatures, the Skullcrawlers once terrorized Skull Island, forcing the native Iwi tribe to cower in fear behind a massive wall. Eventually, the giant apes of the island began fighting back against the Skullcrawlers, thinning their numbers and forcing the remaining ones to retreat underground. Before they were defeated, the Skullcrawlers were able to wipe out most of the giant apes, leaving only one surviving member, Kong, whose duty it became to prevent the Skullcrawlers from ever returning again. In 1973, the Monarch-led expedition to Skull Island began dropping seismic charges onto the island's terrain, allegedly to map the island. These charges brought several Skullcrawlers back to the surface, much to the anger of Kong, who brought down all of the expedition's helicopters. After Kong was incapacitated by Preston Packard, Skull Devil burst from a lake and subdued Kong before he pursues the survivors, who are running towards the waiting boat just as dawn approaches. Skull Devil soon caught up to them and Earl Cole attempted to sacrifice himself by blowing himself and Skull Devil up with grenades strapped to him. However, Skull Devil didn't fall for it and whipped Cole away with his tail into the side of a mountain where the grenades exploded, killing him. Before Skull Devil could kill the survivors, Kong showed up with a giant boulder and smashed it over Skull Devil's head before the two monsters began their epic battle. Skull Devil overpowered Kong, but with the humans' help, the ape emerged victorious in the end, finally killing the alpha Skullcrawler and avenging the deaths of Kong's kind. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Species: Cranium Reptant * Height: 95ft * Length: 194ft * Weight: 100 tons * Age: Possibly millions of years old * Alias: The Big One (By Hank Marlow), Ramarak * Alpha of the Skullcrawlers * King Kong's nemesis * Most feared creature on Skull Island Powers and Abilities * Immense strength * Immense speed * High durability * High intelligence * Prehensile tongue * Prehensile tail * Powerful jaws Feats * Overpowered and knocked out (an injured) Kong * Shook the ground and knocked down trees just by walking * Sent Earl Cole flying a good distance with a tail slap * Really hurt Kong with his bites * Threw Kong with his tail * Pulled Kong's hand into his mouth with his tongue * As fast as Kong by virtue of sheer size * Quickly recovered from Kong slamming a massive rock into his head * Wasn't really hurt by Kong smashing his head into a cliffside * Shrugged off a tree to the face * The twin .50 caliber Browning M2 Aircraft machine guns mounted on the Grey Fox were able to make him bleed, but mostly succeeded in getting his attention * Walked off a flare in the eye * Kept fighting with a boat propeller lodged in his shoulder * Survived having his neck sliced open by said propeller * Responsible for slaughtering Kong's kind * Easily injured and subdued Kong before he pursued the survivors * Overpowered Kong in their fight and nearly killed him * Knocked Earl Cole away when he tried to get Skull Devil to devour him while he was holding grenades that were about to detonate * Led the Skullcrawlers and terrorized Skull Island for thousands of years Weaknesses * Heightening metabolism * Vulnerable eyes * Tongue is connected to his internal organs * Unstable stance * Ultimately killed by Kong with help from his newfound human allies Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Giant Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:2010s Category:Reptilians Category:Monsters Category:Angry Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:MonsterVerse Characters Category:King Kong Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Warner Bros.